Une vie sans toi
by Nana Potter
Summary: Harry a gagné, sauvé par Narcissa, qui a été sauvé par Hermione. Mais pas elle. Alors, elle est là devant lui, dans ce lit aux draps blanc, le laissant à une vie sans elle...Une fin alternative au tome 7.


Voici un petit One-shot que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête en écoutant une mélodie assez triste. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas aimé l'épilogue de J. tout y est un peu trop simple.

**Une vie sans toi**

-Fais attention, Drago, fit la douce voix d'une mère à son enfant.

Le jeune homme de dix-sept printemps approuva d'un hochement de tête en finissant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il referma les boutons de sa cape, alors que son père prenait son sac et que la belle femme à ses cotés passait un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son fils. Les trois personnages de ce tableau sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital, que l'enfant occupait encore un instant plus tôt. Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans le bâtiment. Un cri. Un hurlement de douleur. De désespoir. Les trois têtes blondes se relevèrent et fixèrent le couloir devant eux. D'autres éclats de voix. Sentant la main de sa mère se crisper sur son épaule, le jeune homme leva ses yeux gris vers elle. Les traits de son beau visage s'étaient tendu. Ils avancèrent finalement vers les voix.

-Non, non, ce ne peut pas être vrai ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurlait quelqu'un.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital des infirmiers et des sorciers ordinaires contemplaient la scène. Il y avait au centre de la pièce un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais, aux yeux d'un vert incroyable, qu'une paire de lunettes rondes cachait. Il était tenu par deux hommes en blouse blanche, des infirmiers. Un autre grand jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de feu s'effondra au sol. D'autres personnes aux cheveux roux étaient debout, figées. Quelques pas plus loin, des sorciers, sans nom, mais là. Et devant eux un lit. Un lit avec une personne. Un lit avec une morte. Un lit où reposait une fille, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en broussaille, un teint pâle. Elle semblait dormir, un sourire serein sur les lèvres, rêvant à des royaumes hors du nôtre. La gorge du jeune homme aux yeux gris se serra, il la connaissait. Elle. La main de sa mère serra davantage son épaule, le regard douloureux. Elle la connaissait. Elle, elle qui l'avait sauvé.

- Laissez-moi ! hurla de nouveau le Survivant en se débattant comme un dément.

Les deux infirmiers avaient le plus grand mal à le retenir.

-J'ai dit LACHEZ MOI ! hurla-t-il avant qu'une aura de magie ne surgisse de lui et ne repousse les deux hommes qui volèrent à travers la pièce.

Sous les yeux des autres sorciers, le jeune homme courut jusqu'au lit. S'arrêta devant ne pouvant pas y croire :

-Hermione, murmura-t-il, Hermione, non, non, Hermione, Hermione…

Inlassablement, cet enfant que la vie avait fait grandir trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, répétait ce nom. Le nom de sa meilleure amie. On étouffa un sanglot. Les yeux du blond virent un peu plus loin une jeune fille aux cheveux roux plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. La dernière des Weasley pleurait. Il sentit soudain la main de mère trembler. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Une Malfoy pleurait la mort d'une née moldu. Malfoy senior passa un bras autour de sa femme. Même lui comprenait. Elle les avait sauvés.

Harry regarda le lit devant lui, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, non, dites lui que c'était impossible ! Dites le lui ! Il aurait accepté tout le monde, mais pas ces cheveux éparpillé sur l'oreiller, autour de son pâle visage. Il tourna la tête vers cet infirmier qui lui parlait, il n'en comprenait plus un mot… « _Nous sommes désolés mais c'était inévitable. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire _». Depuis un mois sa meilleure amie reposait dans ce lit d'hôpital. Un mois que le monde des sorciers fêtait jour et nuit la fin de la terreur de Voldemort, de sa chute, de sa défaite grâce à l'Elu. Un mois que l'Elu, qu'Harry Potter, restait au chevet de son amie. Espérant chaque jour qu'elle finirait par se lever. Un mois qu'il avait cessé de vivre.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Il était sous la cape d'invisibilité et Voldemort le cherchait partout dans le parc alors que la bataille avait reprit. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Drago Malfoy prendre un sort de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas un rayon de lumière vert, tant mieux, pensa Harry, qui se lassait de tant de mort. Une tornade de cheveux blonds passa devant lui. Narcissa Malfoy courait vers son fils en criant son nom. Harry la regarda, quelque peu intrigué des dangers que faisait courir l'amour maternel à toutes ces femmes. Sa mère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Et Narcissa Malfoy qui n'avait pas hésité à mentir à Voldemort, affirmant qu'Harry était mort quelques instants plus tôt, se mettant à dos le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps, rien que par inquiétude pour Drago. Harry aperçut Voldemort à quelques pas regarder la même scène et comprendre la trahison de la femme. Le Survivant le vit lever sa baguette vers cette femme qui prenait son enfant dans ses bras, le visage torturé par le chagrin. Cependant, avant que le survivant n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour défendre celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques minutes plus tôt, une crinière brune surgit de nulle part se dressa devant le touchant tableau de cette mère et son enfant. Un _protego _retentit tandis qu'un éclair vert fusait dans l'air. Le temps se suspendit un instant, avant que son corps ne s'effondre sur l'herbe. Un cri de rage sortit de la poitrine du Survivant. D'un mouvement de bras il rejeta la cape d'invisibilité et profitant de la surprise du terrible Lord Voldemort, pointa sa baguette sur lui et hurla de toutes ces forces le funeste sortilège qui mit fin aux jours de ce monstre. Qui mit fin à tant d'horreur. A des morts. A un monde sinistre. A tant de chagrin.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il encore en voulant s'approcher du lit.

Quatre bras le retinrent, en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de prendre le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Harry leur hurla de le relâcher. Il voulait la voir, non ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, hier encore elle respirait, il le savait ! Il avait entendu jour après jour son cœur battre, espérant entendre sa petite voix. Non, non il le refusait. Qu'on le lâche ! La colère prit le pas sur le désespoir, et sa magie le ressentit, il explosa. Les infirmiers furent projetés loin de lui, mais il ne fit pas attention à eux. Rien n'existait plus pour lui, si ce n'était ce lit sur lequel reposait le corps d'un être cher.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il, Hermione, non, non, Hermione, Hermione…

Il s'approcha du lit et la contempla, ne pouvant pas y croire, ne _voulant_ pas y croire. Dans ses draps trop blancs, elle semblait si petite, si frêle, tellement fragile. Elle avait maigrit durant ses mois de cavale à travers l'Angleterre. Ne mangeant pas à sa faim. S'angoissant. S'inquiétant plus que tout de la survie et du confort d'Harry. Elle était comme ça sa petite Hermione, très altruiste. La gorge serrée, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur ses bras qui reposaient le long de son cops inerte, ces bras qui l'avaient serré tant de fois, lui apportant dans une étreinte, la chaleur d'une amitié éternelle. Ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire réconfortant, encourageant. Ce petit nez qui se plissait. Ses yeux qui lui adressaient reproches et tendresse. Il regarda ce visage, qu'il connaissait par cœur, reposer serein. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines, des mois, que le jeune homme voyait son amie sourire aussi sereinement. Elle avait rêvé d'un monde heureux et libre. Il le leur avait donné. Mais elle ne le connaîtrait jamais. Elle était partie trop tôt…

-Mione, réveille-toi, la supplia-t-il, je t'en supplie Hermione, ne me laisse pas…

Il avait maintes, et maintes fois affronté la mort durant sa vie. Il l'avait, tour à tour, vu sévir et ôter des amis et des proches, et tant d'autre fois imaginé. Il avait imaginé un nombre incalculables de fois sa propre mort. Il s'était vu mort au salon du 12 Square Grimmaud, il y a quatre ans. Il avait vu et imaginé Ron mort. De même que toute la famille Weasley. Ginny en deuxième année, puis tour à tour Mr Weasley, les jumeaux et les autres frères Weasley. Il avait perdu un parrain, un mentor, des amis. Il avait déjà songé aux lourdes pertes de la guerre. Il avait imaginé la fin des membres de l'Ordre, même d'innocents moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais jamais, non jamais, il n'avait pensé à celle d'Hermione. Pas Hermione. Pour lui, elle était immortelle. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa douce et forte Hermione aurait pu mourir. Pas le plus grand pilier de sa vie.

-Hermione, répond-moi, souffla-t-il a voix basse dans une prière, il vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors que celui d'Hermione ne ferait plus jamais le moindre mouvement. Un vide se fit en Harry. Hermione ne lui répondait pas.

-Hermione, Hermione, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux, implora-t-il en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Je t'en supplie Hermione, réveille toi.

Son Hermione, venait de partir. D'un mouvement brusque qui fit sursauter les autres sorciers du hall il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables, il posa sa main sur sa nuque en relevant son visage à hauteur du sien. Elle ne réagit pas. Se laissant faire comme un enfant endormi. Elle semblait si belle et douce dans la mort.

Elle est morte… sa meilleure amie. Son Hermione Granger, forte et courageuse lionne. Fidèle et douce amie. Il serra les lèvres. Il n'avait pas su la protéger, elle qui comme une mère avait toujours pris soin de lui. Hermione qui s'était toujours inquiété pour lui. Elle qui prenait tous les risques lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Qui avait toujours fait tout son mieux pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Elle qui n'avait jamais hésité à mettre son intelligence au service, encore et encore d'Harry, année après année, aventure après aventure.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, répétait incessamment le jeune brun aux yeux vert alors que des larmes de tristesse coulaient le long de son visage.

Il serra son petit corps frêle contre le sien. Enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amie. Pleurant.

-Hermione, réveille toi, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas seul. Ne t'en va pas sans moi.

Doucement, au rythme de ses pleurs et de ses supplications, il la bordait dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle soit partie. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, plus fidèle qu'une sœur, qu'une mère, elle avait depuis le début épaulé Harry mieux que quiconque. Elle avait été sa confidente, l'amie de toujours. Elle l'avait cru et soutenu en quatrième année alors que tous lui tournait le dos, elle lui avait apporté réconfort et douceur. Il y avait quelque mois, pendant leur quête des Horcruxes, plus fidèle que Ron, que n'importe qui d'autre, elle était toujours restée avec lui. Jamais personne n'avait autant eu confiance en Harry Potter que la courageuse et intelligente Hermione Granger. Toujours en sept ans. Jusqu'au dernier instant elle n'avait pas douté de lui.

-Hermione, je t'en prie, mon Hermione, réveille toi, suppliait-il encore et encore, la serrant encore plus fort.

Les Malfoy et autre sorciers présent regardèrent le Survivant serrer entre ses bras, le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, pleurant, et la suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul. Rita Skeeter qui détestait Hermione Granger, n'eut pas le cœur à sortir sa plume et écrire quoi que ce soit. Le tableau que formait ce couple, lui vivant, voulant mourir, elle morte, méritant de vivre, la troublait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir durant cette guerre. Le chagrin de cet être pur était tellement profond, qu'il atteignait chaque personne présente comme s'il s'agissait du leur. Ils avaient la gorge nouée. Culpabilisant presque d'être en vie alors que lui la pleurait.

-Hermione …, reviens-moi, murmurait Harry inlassablement.

Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là. A serrer ce corps mort contre lui. A bercer entre ses bras la froide et pâle Hermione. Le hall était vide, plus personne n'était là. Il n'y avait que lui et elle. Que lui sans elle. Lui, seulement. Il redéposa le corps rigide et froid de la belle endormie. Déposa un ultime baiser sur son front glacé. Et resta assis. Sa main dans la sienne.

_Une vie sans toi_

Il soupira faiblement en refermant son livre devant lui. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et jeta un coup d'œil au tableau près de son bureau. La jeune fille lisait un livre à une table. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme qui se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau la neige tomber au dehors. Un impeccable tapis blanc recouvrait le grand parc du Château, attendant que les élèves viennent laisser l'empreinte de leur pas, brisant la neige sous leurs jeux.

-La première neige de l'année tombe, murmura-t-il aux tableaux qui étaient accrochés tout autour de lui.

- Les élèves vont être ravis, répondit la claire voix d'un vieil homme aux yeux azur dissimulé derrière des lunettes en demi lune, et un nez aquilin.

- Il y a fort à parier qu'il y aura des accidents, ces jeunes sont tellement insouciants et insolents ! répliqua une autre voix juste à coté, celle d'un homme bien plus jeune, aux cheveux gras.

- Allons Serverus ce ne sont que des enfants, fit la voix d'une veille femme, avec un chignon serré et une cape écossaise.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Minerva ! répliqua du tac au tac le dit Serverus.

Assis dans son fauteuil de Directeur de l'école Poudlard, le vieil homme qui avait vu tant d'hivers défiler et laisser place au Printemps, écouta avec un léger sourire les anciens directeurs de la prestigieuse école se quereller gentiment. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le tableau de la jeune fille. Elle avait délaissé son livre pour tendre le cou de son tableau et apercevoir la neige qui tombait au dehors. Elle était jeune elle aussi. A peine le temps d'avoir vécu.

-Tu devrais te reposer Harry, lui conseilla le premier tableau avec l'homme à la longue barbe argenté.

Le dit Harry repoussa ce conseil d'un geste de la main. Et reporta son attention vers le tableau de jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, en broussaille, d'adorable yeux noisette, et restait éternellement jeune. Hermione Granger vivait dans une toile. Il y avait maintenant bien des années, peu de temps après la grande Victoire, le jeune héros national avait commandé un gigantesque tableau de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait exigé qu'une seule chose qu'elle soit dans une bibliothèque. Et un beau matin le colis était arrivé, après bien des semaines d'attentes, il était là. Les mains du jeune homme avaient tremblés. Il avait défait le papier, retenu son souffle alors que la toile se dévoilait. Puis…puis il l'avait revu. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux. Elle lui avait sourit. Après des semaines d'absence Hermione, lui avait sourit. Il en avait pleuré de joie…

-Professeur Potter, fit une voix dans la cheminée le tirant de ses pensées.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le visage de son adjoint :

- Mr Weasley voudrait vous voir.

- Faites le donc monter Perkins.

Le visage disparut alors qu'Harry se redressait péniblement sur son siège. Ron avait lui aussi bien vécu depuis. Le vieil homme tourna de nouveau la tête vers son tableau favori. Elle le regardait. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ron avait enfin accepté Harry comme il était. En effet, après la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme qu'il était alors, n'avait pas suivit le chemin qui lui était déjà tout tracé. Il n'avait pas fondé de famille. Malgré la patience de Ginny, il ne voulait pas d'un avenir en commun. Il ne voulait pas une femme et des enfants. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce ne le serait jamais, la guerre l'avait trop profondément marqué. Il était des cicatrices qui ne disparaissaient jamais. Alors Ginny avait cessé d'attendre, et avait tourné la page pour refaire sa vie avec un autre. Ron avait lui aussi repris le cours d'une existence normale. Celle des Weasley. Mais Potter n'était pas normal. Alors il était revenu ici. A Poudlard. Comme tous les autres garçons abandonnés, il était revenu dans sa seule et unique maison. Même les supplications de Ginny, les larmes de Mme Weasley, les colères de Ron, n'y avait rien changé. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie comme la leur. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas comprit, même s'ils avaient détesté Hermione pour cela, même s'il prenait le risque de perdre la seule famille qu'il n'est jamais eut. Puis, contrairement à ce que les autres avaient pu le croire, Harry ne devint pas Aurore. Ce n'était plus pour lui. Il avait passé trop de temps à courir après le mal. Alors il avait comme autrefois formé les autres. Le vieil Homme eut un sourire amusé. Une fois de plus c'était Hermione qui avait vu juste. Il était devenu professeur de Défense Contre les forces du mal. Il était redevenu le garçon de quinze ans face à Dean, Cho, Neville et bien d'autres…

Il entendu un bruit dans les escaliers et releva la tête. Il attrapa une lettre devant lui. Il l'avait rédigé dans la matinée, et la cacha hors de la vue d'éventuel visiteur, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'adresse. _Narcissa Malfoy, Manoir Malfoy_. Bien des années après la mort d'Hermione, par un doux matin de Mai, la femme aux longs cheveux blonds était venue voir Harry. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à cette jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Une née-moldu l'avait sauvé, elle, une Malfoy. Alors elle voulu en savoir plus. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître celle qu'Hermione Granger avait été. Hors des livres d'Histoire, hors de la sang-de-bourbe, hors des préjugés. Juste la jeune fille au courage gryffondorien.

-Harry ? fit la voix de son ami de longue date en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Lui aussi avait vu la vie passer. Il avait eu des enfants, qui avaient à leur propre tour eu d'autres enfants. Il était vieux maintenant. Le temps des escapades nocturnes était depuis bien longtemps révolu. Ce n'était plus que celui des souvenirs maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la plus belle chose du bureau d'Harry Potter. Le sourire d'Hermione.

_Une vie sans toi_

_Elle aperçut un sortilège traverser l'air pour aller s'abattre sur un autre, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais remercia le ciel que ce ne fut pas celui de la mort. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds passa à toute allure devant elle. Narcissa Malfoy qui courrait en direction du malheureux. Drago ? Hermione se retourna pour voir la femme se pencher vers son fils et, les larmes aux yeux, le prendre délicatement entre ses bras. Un souvenir rejaillit en Hermione…_

_« -Maman, Maman, regarde moi ! Regarde-moi Maman ! Je peux faire du vélo sans les mains ! S'exclamait enthousiaste une fillette de huit ans._

_Elle conduisait son vélo dans l'allé devant chez elle, et cherchait à attirer l'attention de sa mère assise sous la véranda et lisant un livre. La femme releva les yeux vers son enfant, et un sourire attendri se forma sur ses lèvres._

_ -Fais attention ma chérie, il serait tout de même préférable que tu mettes les mains, lui conseilla-t-elle._

_ - Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas…Aie ! _

_La petite fille venait de tomber, et se cogna durement contre le sol bétonné. Son bras lui faisait affreusement mal, et elle senti les larmes lui venir aux yeux, lorsque deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle délicatement, et l'attirèrent dans une douce étreinte._

_ -Est-ce que ça va ma petite puce ? _

_Elle secoua la tête :_

_ -J'ai mal au bras !_

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman est là, elle va te soigner, lui murmura la femme d'une voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras et se dirigeant vers la maison._

_La petite Hermione se serra contre sa mère. Elle se serra contre son cœur. »_

_Hermione aperçut Voldemort lever sa baguette vers cette mère et son enfant, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle savait ce qui les attendait. Il avait brisé déjà bien trop de familles. Celle d'Harry. Celle de Lupin. La sienne. Elle se précipita vers eux. Entendit le sortilège de la mort. Murmura un protego. Mais elle était déjà bien trop affaiblie par le combat, et avait devant elle Lord Voldemort, le plus redoutable mage noir. L'issue ne fit pas le moindre doute. Le seul regret d'Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle s'effondra fut qu'après elle, personne ne se rappellerait de ce souvenir. Sa mère ne connaissait plus d'Hermione._

Fin

_Une petite review, s'il vous plait? (ça encourage toujours les auteurs.)_


End file.
